A New Life
by Oh My Big Time Rush
Summary: New life, new people, and new challenges to face. But, has he finally come across with the one person he's been searching for all his life? he hopes so... Rated T for a reason. may raise the rating up for future chapters. Cargan paired.
1. Chapter 1

A New Life

**Author's Note (must read): Attention to those that have been reading High School Meant To Be's, Midnight Stalking, and An Interesting Vacation, i'm sorry but I have to erase them and start fresh. School has been keeping me busy that I had no time to write or continue any of the stories' chapters. Also, I have lost track in every story. So, i'm starting fresh with this new one. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and please forgive me. Enjoy reading.**

_1. Flashbacks_

2. "Conversations"

3. 'Thoughts'

Chapter One

**Carlos POV**

I'm in a pretty bad mood today. I had to stay home from school to help my family pack. We're moving away from Florida to start out fresh again in a new place, other than Florida. My parents told me that we were going to be moving to Minnesota. Figures, I don't even know how we even got that much money into moving there but I never wanted to ask any questions. My dad got a promotion from his job and said that he was being transferred to Minnesota to his new office. He was a real estate agent. I was very close to him during my childhood years, but all of that slipped away ever since he got his job, and high school got the best of me.

I was going to miss my old high school, all of my friends that i've come to know and love. I wasn't really the popular type of kid, but I had enough reputation to get the awesome friends that I have now. But now, I fear that our friendships would be slipping now that i'm moving so far away to the other side of the country. I'll miss them so much, but my parents said that it's good to "let go of the old things and start of the with the new ones." I didn't really understood that metaphor but i'm guessing they're telling me to make new friends. I was so nervous, even at home, thinking about how my life would greatly change after we've settled into a new house, me going to a new high school, and how my parent's would deal with the regular things they always seem to know how to deal with.

It was 6PM already. My mom and dad called me to the kitchen to have dinner. I was hungry. All I did the whole day was pack. I couldn't bear not eating for the whole day. The only reason why I skipped breakfast and lunch is so that I could get it over it. Yeah, i'm the type of person that likes to get things over with so I won't have to deal with them later. The dinner, the last dinner we were going to have in Florida, was almost like a little fiesta. There were Spanish and also a little bit of Italian food and and delicacies that were making my mouth water. The only ones I was going for was the spaghetti and pizza. We all sat down on the table and began to eat. I stayed silent the whole time, while my parents were having a conversation about the "What Ifs" and "What Abouts" on moving to a new home. I just ignored them. Even when they were talking about how it could effect my whole life, I just ignored them, pretended like they were just fading voices in my head that didn't really matter.

Dinner was done, and I had set all the plates in the sink so that my mom could wash them and pack them into the boxes. I just walked up to my bedroom and sat on my bedside, thinking. I wasn't down or depressed, I was just wondering about what was going to happen when I get transferred to a new school. New classes, new people, new friends, new surroundings, I wasn't even prepared for any of those. The thing is, i'm sort of shy when it comes to these situations. There was no way someone would come up to me and asked me to be one of their friends. This is the first time this has happened to me, and I don't know how to handle it. But, i'm going to have to stay strong, for the sake of my parents, so they know that nothing would go wrong.

I laid on my bed, faced up, staring at the ceiling while I cuddle with my fluffy pillow. I was thinking about who I would meet. Will I like them? Would I fit in with them? And they real question that really got me thinking, will I fall in love with them? One thing some people, except my parents, do not know about me, is that im gay. I never wanted anyone to know. Just my really, really close friends know about it, but she and I never brought it up. We both knew that I didn't want to let it go out in the open. One reason was that most of the people in my school were open minded and full spirited, which meant that if they knew something about someone, all the hate and rude opinions and comments would be bursting out. This was also another thing I was really terrified about. Would the people in my new school be nice, or mean?

[ The Next Morning ]

I had no idea I fell asleep. My alarm clock rang so loud on my night stand next to my right ear and it shot my eyes open. I sat up, getting the sand out of my eyes so that I could see clearly. I looked at the time as I stopped my alarm from beeping. It read 7AM, the usual time that I would be getting up and getting ready for school. But no, not today. Today was moving day. The movers will be here in an hour and I had to help my parents grab all the boxes and get ready for the movers to take them. I got out of bed and proceeded walking into the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth, rinsed my mouth with mouth wash, washed my face, and took a nice morning shower. I walked back into my room and got dressed with my purple hoodie and jeans. I walked down to the kitchen to eat some Special K breakfast, where I saw my mom and dad sitting at the table reading newspapers and drinking coffee.

"Good morning, Carlos," my mom greeted as she put down her newspaper.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning dad." I greeted back.

"Good morning, son. Did you sleep well?" he asked/

"Yeah, I guess. I didn't even know I fell asleep."

"Ahh, I see. Well hopefully today would make you feel better when we move." he said. 'Feel better? Yeah, hopefully.' I didn't even know how to respond to that. So I just got out my cereal and milk, poured them into a bowl, and starting eating.

An hour later, the movers parked in our drive way, honking their horn to signal us that they're here. All of us started grabbing boxes and setting them out on the sidewalk to that the workers could load them into the truck. As usual, my mom was signaling them to be careful because her precious things, her vases,, china wear, glasses, and other womanly belongings, were in most of the boxes. Much later in the day, we got all of the boxes into the truck. The movers drove off to our new address as quickly as possible because my parents wanted them to be there when we get there. I didn't know what kind of house we were going to be living in, but I knew I was in for a surprise.

We drove past so many states, roads, inter states, gas stations, routes, pathways, mountains sides, and lakes that I didn't even know where we were going. I was so lost. We drove for three days, taking no stops, just for gas, food, directions, and bathroom breaks. We finally got to our destination, Minneapolis, Minnesota. Though it was the state's capital, I still didn't know where we were.

We came across this big house. It looked like a mansion, but smaller. It was bigger than our place back in Florida. I saw the movers on the side of the side walk waiting for us. Thank goodness, I wanted to just get the unpacking over with so that I could move on. We all got down and started to help unload all the boxes while my mom opens the door with the new house key. I was really amazed at how big the inside was. Like you'd find this house on the Malibu beach front.

Hours and hours had passed through the day and we finally unloaded all of the boxes. We all were exhausted. My hoodie was damn soaked in all my sweat, so I decided to take a shower. Not thinking at all, I roamed around the house looking for the bathroom. After ten minutes of searching, I finally found one on the s floor in the east wing of the house. I went inside it and it was absolutely shining with all the white tiles on the floor and walls. Aside from the amazement of the bathroom, I stripped out of my clothing and stepped into the shower for a nice, warm shower. It was relaxing.

More than 30 minutes had past and I had finally finished. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the towel rack where it was hanging from and went out to the hallway to go inside my new room, which already had all my clothes and stuff in there, ready and set. As I went in, I looked at my alarm clock that was set on one of the night stands beside my bed. It read 8:30PM. I never knew that the time had flew by so fast. I went inside my closet to search for my pajamas and finally found it. I loved my hockey printed pajamas. I slipped them on and proceeded down into the living room, where I found my parents sitting down and talking. I decided to sit down next to my mom and ask them what's up.

"Hey. I just finished taking a shower." I said.

"That's great, hun." my mom said, hugging me with one arm, "so how are you liking our new house?" she asked.

"Umm, it's pretty great. Big, actually. I almost got lost finding the bathroom." I said. Giggling.

"Well, thank goodness you are taking a liking to this new house. Remember that there is school tomorrow, so I want you to be up early and getting ready for your first day in a new high school, okay?" she told me.

"Yeah... about that. I'm not sure if i'm ready for going to a new school, just yet." I said.

"Carlitos, you have to go. This is the only time of the year they are accepting transfer students." my dad told me. I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll go. But I won't like it, that's for sure." I said.

"Of course, you will Carlos," my mom said, "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends like you did back at your old school. And maybe, if you're lucky you can...you know.. find-"

"MOM! Can we please not talk about that?" I said.

"Okay, i'm just saying. You never know." she replied.

"Ai mami. I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I said, while getting up and walking upstairs to my room.

For 3 hours, I couldn't sleep because too much was on my mind about what my day was going to be like tomorrow. I didn't know what was going to happen. Will I meet nice people? Will I encounter a problem? I don't know how this is going to change me, but I hope its for the better.

**Author's Note: well, I hope that you guys liked this new chapter and new story. I'm sticking to this story now. No more multi story writing :) I REALLY apologize but it's what I have to do. I hope you all understand. Reviews will be greatly appreciated! Love you all! See you next chapter :) - Drew**


	2. Chapter 2

A New Life

**Author's Note:** Updated soon :) I hope I get more viewers with this chapter and recommendations are greatly appreciated :) Thanks to those who have took the time to reading this story. Enjoy :)

Chapter Two: First Day's A Pain in the Ass, Right?

**Carlos POV**

I groaned as I woke up this morning. Not that I was tired of anything, but because I knew that today was the day that I go to my new school. As I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get a clear view of my surroundings, I turned off my alarm clock that read 6AM. My heart was racing with nervousness and my nerves were racking. I'm used to becoming nervous at this type of situation, but never like this. This time, I felt my stomach clutch. It was like someone had punched me in the abdomen and made my stomach feel very uneasy. I felt like throwing up. But, there was no means to.

I went into the shower, and took a very long one too. It was warm and steamy. The kind of shower that I always did whenever I were in times of need to think. Some minutes I leaned on the tiled wall and let the water droplets drip down my body until I went back into the rain of bath water that was coming out of the shower head up above me. I knew, that this was the time to face it. Time to face my nerve-racking fear and just move on with the day, even though I don't know what kind of scenario might happen.

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around my waist while walking back into my bedroom, where I laid out my outfit before I went to take a shower. I took in a deep breathe as I slipped on my shirt, jeans, socks, and hoodie. I grabbed my back and slipped on my shoes in a nervous way. My hands were shaking and I couldn't take it, until I finally got them on. I then went into the bathroom sink to splash my face with cold water to get myself to together.

My mom was calling out my name from the downstairs kitchen. "Carlos! Hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day!"

"Alright, mom! I'm coming!" I yelled back, while coming down the flight of stairs.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, I think." I said.

"Well then, off we go." she said, as she grabbed the car keys and her purse and walked out the door, with me following behind her. We both got into the car, her in the driver seat and me in the passenger side, and drove off into the road. All these thoughts were racing through my head as we drove on the way to my new school.

Thirty minutes later, we drove into the front entrance of the school. I saw the engravings on a huge stone. It read "Minnesota High School". I heard the bell rang, which was one of the things the I did not want to happen on the first day; being late to class. I grabbed my backpack and greeted my mom a goodbye as I stepped out of the car.

"If anything is wrong, just call, okay?" she told me.

"Mom, i'm pretty sure i'll be fine." I replied, even though that it was a completely false and unsure statement. I wasn't even sure I was going to be fine. But I just had the urge to just get on with it. And with telling her that, she waved, and drove away, as I stood there, watching her drive out of the gates and onto the highway.

I took a deep breathe and turned around. Soon enough, almost every student was inside of the building. 'Great, just great. A sign that this day is going to be horrible.' I thought to myself. Yes, this day just started out to be one of the worst days of my life... so far.

I walked to the entrance of the building and open the doors and saw no one in the halls. Every teacher and every student was inside a classroom, where I, who was hopelessly lost, was not. I went to find where the main office was so I could get my new schedule. The registrar told me to sit and wait while she sorts through the system to find it. Not long, she quickly find it.

"Carlos Pena Jr. is that your name?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. It is." I replied kindly. She waited for my schedule to be printed out, and handed me and greeted me, "Welcome to Minnesota High. Enjoy your first day." she said, with a warming smile. At least that helped me through my rough morning.

"Thank you. You have a great day, too." I said kindly. She smiled and thanked me. I then walked out of the office and roamed through the halls looking for my first class, which was Chemistry. I loved science, but only when it came to deal with bombs and other stuff that I thought were cool. I was lost, until I came across my first class. D4, the sign read. There was no window on the door, so I couldn't see who or what was inside. I took another deep breathe, grabbed the door handle, and turned it nonchalantly.

I stepped into the classroom, and I now felt very awkward and uncomfortable as everyone was sitting at their desks, eyes focused on me. I blanked out for a second then snapped back to reality.

"Umm, are you... Mr. Heisenberg?" I asked.

"Why, yes I am. And you must be..." he paused, while looking at roster, "Carlos. Carlos Pena, Jr?"

"Yes, sir." I replied.

"Well Carlos, since this is your first day, why don't you tell the class some things about yourself." he said. My feet froze and became numb, my stomach tighten up like a knot and I looked around the room with what sort of looked like interested faces on everyone's look.

"I uhh.. okay." I said, nervously. I then stood in front of the class and began introducing myself.

"Hi, everyone. My name is Carlos Pena Jr. I'm originally from Miami, Florida. I just moved here to this neighborhood just yesterday and still trying to settle in. I'm 16 years old, and i'm a Latino." I didn't know how, but i've managed to say that all without any complications or pauses.

"Thank you, Carlos. Now, since everyone is already paired up- oh wait..." he stopped, while looking at his chart of seating arrangements, "there's one seat available in the back. You can sit next to Logan." he said, pointing to the back to some white boy who had a nice haircut and a crooked smile on his face.

As I walked down to the back, people were giggling, mumbling, and I think I head some girl say, "Lati-NO." then, everyone laughed, which triggered Mr. Heisenberg's temper.

"Hey, guys. Come on! It's his first day! Give him some respect. You wouldn't like it if someone called you white trash, wouldn't you?" and with that, the whole class stayed silent. "Uhuh, that's what I thought."

I sat down next to, I think his name was Logan. I didn't greet or introduced myself to him because I was sort of shy. But surprisingly, he was kind enough to introduce himself personally to me.

"Hey, buddy. I'm Logan. Logan Mitchell. Nice to meet you, and welcome to Minnesota High." he introduced, holding out his hand, signaling me to shake it generously. I took it, and shook it with a smile on my face and I also introduced myself to him. I don't know if I made a friend, but I'm pretty sure I know that he doesn't hate me or anything.

The rest of the class seemed okay, even though it was dull and boring with just the teacher lecturing and us students taking notes. But the morning though started out pretty good than I imagined, without the teasing. Then came lunch. Another scenario that I knew would happen. Because I was the new kid, I had no one to sit with. I knew that I was going to have to sit on a table, alone, while people just stared and get a good look at me.

I went in line to get lunch, which was pizza and lasagna. My favorite, coincidence? I don't know. But it made me feel better that they served my favorite food. I got my food and walked around outside trying to find a table, even though there was a lot open. I tried to find the one that was less noticeable to the rest of the people. I picked the table that was on the side. I knew people couldn't really see me because since each table had an umbrella, there was no means of ever looking at my direction. So, without any interruptions, I began eating.

Then, someone yelled out me name. A "Yo, Carlos!" greeting to be specific. I turned around awkwardly to see who was calling my name. Surprisingly enough, it was Logan. What did he want with me? He came walking towards the table I was sitting at, holding his lunch.

"Hey. Umm, I know we don't know each other that well, but is it okay if I sit with you? You know, so you won't get lonely or feel like an outcast?" he said.

"Uhh, yeah sure." I said politely. I grabbed my bag and moved it to the other end of the table for him to set his food so that he could have his lunch.

We had a nice lunch together. We had a nice conversation. He gave me tips and rules about this school. He told me that it wasn't like the other schools where the cheerleaders and jocks ruled the school. Where the bullies would roam around the halls looking for victims to take their money from. No, it was different. It was like this whole school was one family. He also said that about what happened this morning. It's just normal for the students to do that for a new kid to see if they would take it personally or if they would handle it very well. And I was glad and relieved that he told me that they thought that I took it very well by just ignoring the rude comment. I also made fun of it and laughed because it was actually quite funny. 'Lati-NO. That's a nice comeback.' I thought to myself and laughed, while Logan laughed with me. We became friends from that moment on. I was glad that I at least made one friend today. Then, two boys came walking to our table calling out for Logan.

"Yo, dude. Where were you? Ken and I were looking every where for you. We have hockey practice after school at 4." the brunette color hair boy said. He had long hair, neck length, and was white complected. The other boy was almost the same, except he wore a beanie and he had bushy eye brows.

"Oh, crap. I totally forgot. Sorry, I'm just hanging out with the new kid. Carlos, this is James and Kendall, my two best friends." Logan introduced, ans he pointed out to me which one was James and which one was Kendall.

"Hey." James greeted. "What's up, man?" Kendall said.

"What's up. My name's Carlos. Nice to meet you both."

"Same to you." Kendall and James said in unision.

"Dude, we have got to stop doing that." James said.

"Agreed." Kendall responded.

"So, do you guys wanna sit down?" Logan asked.

"Nah, we gotta head to the equipment room to get everything ready for practice. Catch you guys later!" Kendall said. He and James both left, which leaves just Logan and I.

The rest of my day went well. My English class was pretty normal. So were my Algera and my History class. The day, in my perspective, was about average for me. I didn't think that my first day would end up like this. But when I got home from school. I was really curious about what was going to happen tomorrow.

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys liked this chapter. So, Carlos finally meets Logan, James, and Kendall. A little early, but I felt like it had to be done. You'll see in future chapters :) See you guys in the next chapter. And please keep reviewing and tell me what I need to improve or not, haha. Thanks guys! You're the best. See you in the next chapter :) have a wonderful day - Drew


	3. Chapter 3

A New Life

Author's Note: I was surprised at how many views I got. Even though I didn't have that much reviews, i'm still gonna keep updating cause you guys love it so much :) Also, I'm going with Bone Chill's advice and i'm gonna use Garcia instead of Pena. So when I update this, i'm going to change that in the previous chapters. Please review more :) Enjoy.

Chapter Three: How Embarrassing

Carlos POV

Again. This is the second time this has happened. I had fell asleep again, except this time I was laying on the couch. I had fallen asleep watching my favorite TV show "You're Cut Off". I couldn't help but stay up because they were having a marathon. But, I think I passed asleep. I limped upstairs to go and check on my alarm clock. It read 6:10am. Again, I was up this early. I went into the bathroom to take a warm shower to get ready for school.

After the relaxing shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I walked up to the sink so that I could brush my teeth and rinse my face. Then, I walked down the hall and into my room to pick what outfit I was going to choose for today. I picked out a black Ecko Unltd. T-shirt, my black skinny jeans, and my Ecko black shoes. I laid them out on my bed as I was slipping on my boxers and socks. Then, I put them all on and proceeded to the mirror to check for any wrinkles and folds. Seeing that I was ready to go, I looked again at the alarm clock, which read 7:20am.

School is gonna start in 40 minutes, but I didn't care because I had no one to hang out with in the morning. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat some breakfast as I waited for my mom, who was getting her stuff ready in the living room. Then, she came out with her purse on her shoulders.

"Morning, sweetie. You ready to go?"

"Almost, just gotta finish my cereal."

"Oh, okay then. I'll wait in the car." Then, she grabbed the keys on the counter and left out of the front door. I sipped the last batch of milk I had in my bowl and placed it in the sink as I wiped off my milk mustache off my upper lip with a hand towel. Then I grabbed my bag and phone and headed out there door and to the parking garage. I got in the passenger seat of the car where my mom was waiting. Then, we drove off.

The whole car ride I was looking at my phone, I was on Twitter having conversations with my old friends, telling them about my day yesterday. Then we finally arrived at the front entrance. As I got down from my car and greeted my mom goodbye, I heard someone calling out my name. I looked back, and I was surprised to see Logan.

"Okay, mom. I'll see you after school." I said.

"Okay, have a great day." she replied, then drove off.

I turned around and saw Logan waving next to the flagpole. I walked up to him to see what was up.

"Good morning, Logan." I said, smiling.

"G'morning, Carlos." he greeted back with a smile.

"So, was there anything you needed that you called me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Oh! No, nothing at all. I just thought that, you know, since we're in the same 1st period together, I thought that we could go to class together since we're lab partners." Logan replied, arching his shoulders and putting his hands in his front pockets. He looked a little bit nervous while responding, but I didn't want to let it bother me.

"Oh, yeah sure! That's fine." I said, laughing a bit. He laughed along.

"Okay, so do you wanna head inside now or..."

"Yeah sure. I'd rather be early than later, from what i've experience yesterday." I said.

"Yup, you wouldn't wanna have that happen again. Come on. I'll give you a quick tour while we're walking." he said, signaling me to walk inside with him. So, I followed.

He showed me around the student-crowded halls. There were so many loud voices that I couldn't really hear what Logan was saying. Sometimes I could here what he said, and sometimes it felt like he was just another voice in the background. I tried to listen carefully, and somehow it worked. He told me about how everyone can hang out with anyone because everyone in this school knew each other as friends, which was one thing that took out of my list of things that I should worry about, making friends. Another thing is that there are no bullies here, but if there were, they wouldn't probably be like those in the movies where they gave nerds and the uncool kids wedgies and take away their lunch money. Before he could start showing me around the 2nd floor, the bell rang for classes to start.

Chemistry started, and Mr. Heisenberg announced that instead of taking notes today, we were going to do a lab experiment. We were going to experiment on how to create one thing by combining two chemicals into one. He gave us our equipment, such as goggles, lab coats, test tubes, etc. and started on experimenting. Since Logan and I were partners, I had to let him do most of the work and letting him teach me because he was really intelligent from my perspective. He told me to try the experiment out. As I was about to grab one of the test tubes, I accidentally grabbed his hand, not knowing it was there because I was looking at the instructions. I completely blushed, both with embarrassment and shyness. I had no idea why, but from that moment, I felt a spark, a connection between us. I immediately took back my hand and apologized for my behavior.

"Dude, its okay. You were just getting the tube." he said, giggling.

"Uhh, y-yeah. Okay then." I said nervously. I then proceeded back to doing the experiment.

At the end of class, the teacher gave both me and Logan an A+ because we did the process correctly, unlike the other students who did averagely well. I was so happy because this was the first time I ever gotten an A. Usually i'd get B's. When we walked out of class, I hugged and thanked Logan for helping me reach my grade.

"Uhh, you're welcome, Carlos. NO problem." he awkwardly said and hugged me back. I then let go of him, smiling.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this is my first time I gotten an A. My parents are going to freak!" I said in complete happiness.

"Really? Dude, awesome! You're parents are gonna be so proud!" he said.

"Yup, all thanks to you, buddy." I said.

"Hey, you wanna grab a bite at lunch today?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure. That'd be great!" I replied happily.

"Cool, so then i'll meet you at my car." Logan said.

"Okay, i'll just go and get something from my English class and i'll meet you there." I said, starting to run towards the second floor stairs to get to my English class before the teacher leaves.

Logan POV

I was really curious about Carlos. I mean, first he accidentally grabbed my hand, then he hugs me and thanks me. I don't know what's up but I definitely feel a spark or a flame going on between our friendship. But, i've come to take a liking of it. Somehow, I can't really explain it. It's like butterflies are flying inside of my tummy, filling me with complete happiness inside. I was glad to come to know Carlos. Maybe I should take action and see where this friendship goes. But, I have to do it and make it un-noticeable.

[ During Lunch ]

Lunch had came and I stepped out of my English Honors class. I was looking at my phone, which had a new text message from James.

_New Text Message from: James Diamond_

_Dude, where are you? Coach is getting mad because you've missed last practice!_

Crap, I completely forgot about hockey practice yesterday! I was too busy hanging with Carlos. Who knows what i've missed out! I texted back.

_Sent Message to: James Diamond_

_Oh shit, dude tell coach i'll be there soon! Gotta grab my lunch first._

I was hurriedly walking to the cafeteria to get to be one of the first ones in line so that I could get to practice quicker. Thankfully, no one was in yet. So I stepped into the line to grab my lunch and proceeded walking out the cafeteria and into the gymnasium, where Coach, James, and Kendall were standing.

"Hey, coach. Sorry I missed practice yesterday." I said, nonchalantly.

"You better hope it won't happen again, Mitchell, or I swear to God i'll kick you off this team." he scolded.

"But, that only leaves Kendall, James, Brandon, and Jake. Four players only? That's not enough to even win the first game in nationals." I replied.

"You trying to be smart with me, Mitchell? Just cause you're a nerd and all that shit? You're even lucky you can be able to play GOOD. Now pick up a stick and get into that ice rink." he said, walking away into the locker room.

We followed him to get our gear on so that we could go into the rink and practice for nationals that were coming in just 4 weeks. We needed a lot of practice. I placed my iPod and my phone into my gym bag and headed out in the the rink, shooting hockey pucks into the goals and what not. I couldn't help myself but think that I was missing something. But it totally slipped through my mind.

A/N: hey guys, I'm really sorry I posted this late. It was finals week and I had to prepare and study for it. Hopefully I did good on my exams. But sadly I know I failed two quarters of World History :/ New classes start on Monday for 2nd semester. Wish me luck! And yes, I'll post the next chapter soon. Have a great day/night everyone! - Drew


	4. Chapter 4

A New life

Author's Note: So, for my long absence, I will update two chapters for you guys since I haven't been on that much. But that doesn't mean that I'm going to be updating daily. I can TRY, but I can't promise you anything :P In these further chapters, the plots will get more and more drowned into suspense because of the drama. And, just to keep you guys wondering, tragedy will happen ;) well I hope you'll like what you read here! Enjoy.

Chapter 4

Carlos POV

'Where is he?', I thought to myself. I had just came out from my English class and was around looking for Logan in his English Honors, but the teacher said that he left a while ago. I nodded and stepped out into the halls, walking down the flights of stairs trying to get as fast as I could to the parking lot. I came out of the front door of the school and walked to the student parking lot, not knowing that I did not know which was Logan's car. Surprised enough, I saw no sight of his presence. So, the only thing I could think of was to call his phone.

I was waiting so long for him to answer his phone, but no one picked up. So, it took me to the voicemail for me to leave a message.

"Hey, Logan. Uhmm, its Carlos. I'm right out at the parking lot, waiting. Call me back when you get this, hopefully soon. Bye." I hung up and waited patiently at the parking lot. Minutes which felt like hours passed and still no sign nor call from Logan. I was starting to get a little impatient. But I thought that he had something important to take care of, so I just waited. I waited, and waited, and waited until the bell for 4th period rang. I looked at my was and shook my head because Logan didn't show up. I was wondering to myself as I was walking back into the school. 'Why would he blew me off? Did he have something more important to do?'. Little thoughts were in my head, but I had to shake it off because I was already stepping into class.

Logan POV

Oh god, I'm so tired from practice that I couldn't even lift my leg up with my arms. I felt like my guts were going to fall out of my ass. But I had to suck it up and get ready for class before the bell rang. I went into the locker room and took off all the heavy gear that was on me and placed them back on the racks where they belonged. I sat down on one of the benches and peeked into my bag when I saw my phone was lit. I took it out of my gym bag and held it in front of my face. It read "1 Missed Call from Carlos Garcia. 1 New Voicemail". I thought to myself, 'Carlos... what did Carlos call me-", my eyes widened so large I thought it was going to fall out of its sockets.

"OH SHIT!" I exclaimed. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I forgot about having lunch with Carlos!' I thought. I hurriedly grabbed my stuff, placed all my clothes into my gym bag as fast as I could and ran out of the locker room, even though Kendall and James were asking me questions.

"Dude, where you-" I cut James off.

"CAN'T TALK! GOTTA GO!" I yelled back while running out of the gymnasium.

Suddenly, the bell rang for us to get back into class. I stopped in my tracks and cursed at myself because I had broken my promise to Carlos that we were going to have lunch together. I hope he isn't too mad at me, but I am not going to keep my hopes up.

4th period came and I was sitting in my desk, my mind was wandering off and I wasn't even paying attention. All I could think about was Carlos, and what he might think of me because I ditched him. But, he'll understand right? I mean, it was for a good reason. I had hockey practice after all, and thank God I went because I was this close to be kicked off the team. Though, it wasn't like me to doze of during class. And also, I sat at the front so the teacher could see my every move. And what a bad time it was.

"Logan! Stop dazing off and tell me what the answer is to this Mathematical equation." Mr. Harper scolded. I carefully examined the equation, and luckily math was one of my strongest fields, it was easy for me to find the answer.

"X=4y over the sum of pi, divided by the exponent given to the coefficient of the sum of pi, therefore getting the answer of X, which is 56." I confidently explained.

"Yes, that is correct. Good job, Logan." Mr. Harper responded suspiciously, while writing the answer with chalk on the chalkboard. I was relieved that I got the answer, so now that I don't have to be called on again, and I won't be interrupted.

The last bell had rung to dismiss us from school. I was gathering my stuff at my desk when Mr. Harper called me over to his desk.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Logan. Never in my years of this class have I seen you doze off. Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Oh, no. There's nothing wrong. Just lost my train of thought, that's all." I faked an excuse. I was actually very good at faking excuses.

"Well, okay. But if there's anything thats bothering you, you know where to find me."

"Thanks, sir."

I walked out of the classroom and focused my mind on one thing, looking for Carlos. I was looking, both left and right, down the crowded hallways and made my way through the crowds of students, who were completely pushy and obnoxious. I ran out to the front gates and I caught sight of Carlos going into his car. I yelled to try and get his attention while running towards his car, which was already driving out the driveway.

"Carlos! CARLOS!" I yelled, raising my hand to try and get his visual attention. But none of it succeeded. He left from plain sight after his mom went out into the highway. I felt rejected because usually people would answer me whenever I had a question, or they would listen to me when I had something to say. I felt really sad because I had just made a new friend, and soon enough, turned him down and made him disappointed in me. I was going to call him, but I figured he needed some space. I hope he's not too mad, which for sure I know he is.

A/N: well, I know this was a sucky chapter to type. Though it is short, I will write longer ones in the next few chapters. PLEASE,please I beg of you people to review more. Don't just read and then leave xD if you're going to LEAVE, then LEAVE a review xD Thanks for reading this anyways! See you guys later! - Drew.


End file.
